The instant invention relates to board games and more particularly to a board game assembly and a spinner assembly therefor.
Spinner apparatus and spinning devices are well known in the toy art, and in this regard a wide variety of toys and board games have been heretofore available which have included such devices. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,889 to Farnum is illustrative of such a device. The Farnum device comprises a base having a plurality of concave depressions in the surface thereof and a spinning arm which is operative for holding a ball by centrifugal force when the arm is spinning rapidly and for dropping the ball onto the base when rotation of the arm slows to a point where the centrifugal force on the ball is no longer strong enough to hold it in the arm.